


left simmering on high

by janaverse



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: A little angst, M/M, References to Sexual Situations, a little sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janaverse/pseuds/janaverse
Summary: this is my version of 'the morning after' for heero and duo.this trope has been on my bucket list for the longest time, and can now be officially crossed off.
Relationships: 1x2x1 - Relationship, 2x1, Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	left simmering on high

Heero had woken up early and it took only seconds for him to acknowledge that Duo was gone.

It was one of the scenarios that Heero had tried not to think about last night before he had managed to fall asleep. Heero could not say for certain that he would not have done the same thing had he been in Duo’s position, but this was his apartment and it seemed ridiculous that he would be the one fleeing.

It also did fit rather nicely with Duo’s MO and Heero wondered what time Duo had left and was then struck by a flash of irritation brought on by the fact that Duo had been able to sneak out without waking him.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Heero had gone in search of his mobile. He found it in the living room, on the floor beside the couch, along with his jacket and jeans; and whatever else he had been wearing last night. The memory of it was still fresh and vivid and Heero shivered as he recalled a rapid succession of the evening’s highlights. The accidental almost kiss in the men’s room – the very intentional making out in his car and the thrill of feeling Duo’s cock growing hard beneath his palm – the hastily issued invitation and acceptance that led them back to Heero’s place – and everything that came after that.

Heero felt it had been a long time coming but could not speak for Duo. The mutual attraction had been more noticeable the past several months… perhaps longer. Heero could not ignore the fact that Duo had declared himself Heero’s best friend years before Heero had arrived at that same conclusion. Still, there had always been a level of curiosity regarding Duo that Heero had recognized as early as their initial meeting. It had taken nearly a year of on and off encounters for that curiosity to go beyond what was relevant to their missions but the interest that Heero had in Duo had started growing into something else after that.

It did occur to Heero that perhaps they could have or maybe *should* have taken things slower last night, but Heero did not regret any of what had happened between them.

Heero winced slightly as he sat down on the couch and brought up Duo’s number so that he could compose a text message. Something non-confrontational, Heero thought; and relatively normal. Nothing that would highlight how out of the ordinary last night or this morning had been.

: had breakfast yet?

It was several minutes before Duo responded and Heero guessed that Duo probably wasn’t expecting his text; or maybe he was scrambling for an appropriate response.

:: shit ro

: i’ll start the coffee

:: you sure?

: yes

:: k. see you in a few

Heero set his phone down on the couch and got up to begin making the coffee as promised.

Duo probably understood that it was better to deal with this today, rather than let it go a day or two; at least that was the way Heero was feeling. The situation was going to be awkward no matter when it happened, and Heero did not see any benefit to putting it off.

Heero resisted texting Duo again to get his ETA and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. The conversation would likely be easier if he didn’t look like he’d just been fucked and be reeking of it as well, and Duo had a key and could let himself in.

By the time Heero had showered, dressed and returned to the kitchen, Duo was seated at the table with his back to the rooms entrance. His wet hair was pulled back into an uncharacteristically haphazard ponytail and the moisture from it had completely soaked through the back of Duo’s black t-shirt.

Duo turned around when he heard Heero enter the room. “Hey. I figured you wouldn’t mind if I took a quick shower first.” He said quietly and then offered Heero a subdued smile.

Heero did not mind at all, and an exceptionally indecent image of Duo from last night flashed in his memory causing Heero’s heart rate to rise accordingly. “Coffee?” Heero asked.

Duo nodded and his eyes followed Heero as he moved around the small kitchen. Seeing Heero like this was a relatively common scene, but right now, Duo felt like he was seeing him like this for the first time. Fresh out of the shower and barefoot, and so comfortable and at ease in nothing but those well-fitting faded denim jeans. Duo swallowed and refocused his attention as Heero set a mug of hot coffee in front of him.

“I shouldn’t have left this morning, ‘Ro.” Duo started, working the coffee mug around in a small circle with his thumbs. “It was a really shitty thing to do and I should have come back when I realized how completely and totally fucking shitty I was being but by then I was almost halfway back to my place and I figured you’d have already noticed that I was gone and...”

“Duo, stop.”

“…sorry.”

“You came back.”

“Yeah, well you make a damn fine cup of coffee, ‘Ro.” Duo said with chuckle and then took a long sip of his coffee.

Heero ignored Duo’s flippant comment and continued. “Can we be serious for a minute, Duo?”

“Yeah. Sure, sorry.”

That was the second time that Duo had apologized in the past minute. “Are you sorry about what happened last night too, Duo?” Heero didn’t mean for it to come out like an accusation, but it definitely had.

“NO!” Duo exclaimed loudly, looking mildly horrified. “Shit, not at all. Are you? I mean, it was kinda like 0 to 60 in 5 seconds, but that’s sorta par for the course for us, right?”

Heero nodded, it was typical for them to jump right into things, and Heero was suddenly very thankful that there had been no alcohol involved last night. “I am not sorry about any of it, Duo.”

“Not even the fact that I left?” Duo asked, looking Heero directly in the eyes.

Heero had not been expecting Duo to bring that up. Heero did have an opinion on the matter; one he had pondered when he’d woken up alone this morning and he was going to share it with Duo. Heero hurriedly gathered his thoughts so Duo did not have too much of a chance to interpret his pause. “I would have preferred that you stayed, Duo, but I am not sure that I would have done anything differently if I was in your place.”

Duo seemed pleased by the answer, but paused before asking, “That mean we’re good?”

“We’re good.” Heero confirmed with a nod.

Duo smiled at him then, and Heero was relieved that it hadn’t taken them very long to make it past that initial hurdle. The awkwardness had far from fully dissipated, but Heero felt confident that it would only be a matter of time. The next phase of the discussion; the what comes next part, didn’t need to happen right now, but Heero did plan on bringing it up if Duo chose not to; and preferably sometime this morning.

“So, is this your idea of breakfast?” Duo asked with a grin as he held up his coffee mug. “Pretty lame for a first date, Yuy.”

Heero stared at Duo for a few seconds. “A first date.” He repeated.

“Yeah, I mean… last night doesn’t count, right?” Duo said with a shrug. “I’m really not the kind of guy that goes all the way on the first date, yanno?”

Heero laughed then and shook his head. “Me neither. I have cereal or toast…”

“With jelly?” Duo asked with a grin.

Heero smiled back. “Of course.”

Duo bit his lip in concentration as he appeared to be thinking the choices over but then said. “How about we catch breakfast out this morning? My treat.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Duo?”

“Yeah, I definitely am.” Duo said through nervous laughter “That okay with you?”

Heero nodded and got up from the table. “Just let me grab a shirt and some shoes.”

Duo stood, taking two steps forward to put himself in Heero’s direct path, and reached forward to touch Heero’s shoulder and then slowly ran the palm of his hand down Heero’s bicep. “Mm… that would be the downside to this whole going out to breakfast deal.”

Heero shivered slightly at the contact, recalling how his body had reacted to Duo’s touch last night and finding it no less electrifying this morning. Heero wondered if Duo was the kind of guy that kissed on a first date but there were ways to find out without having to ask.

Heero could not have asked for a better response. Duo was as receptive and as eager as Heero hoped he would be, and they kissed for several minutes before pulling apart. “Just checking to see how you felt about kissing on a first date.”

Duo laughed and then his expression turned serious. “You know, we can skip the whole dating thing if you want, ‘Ro. I mean, it’s not like we need to figure out if we get along or if we have shit in common.”

That was all true enough, Heero thought. Dating Duo would likely not be any different from how they normally spent time together; physical intimacy aside. “And it does appear that we are sexually compatible as well.”

Heero had expected for Duo to laugh, but instead he groaned; reaching out with both arms and pulled Heero closer. “Last night was fucking amazing.”

Heero wholeheartedly agreed with Duo’s assessment and nodded in response. “It was.”

Their proximity made it impossible to ignore that they were already both partially aroused and despite the temptation to have a full reprise of last night right here and now, Heero thought it better that they waited; at least until after they had eaten.

“Breakfast?” Heero suggested.

“Yeah,” Duo agreed, taking a step back and raising his right hand. “I solemnly promise that I’ll behave once you’re fully dressed.”

Heero raised his right eyebrow in response, causing Duo to laugh.

It certainly hadn’t stopped Duo last night, Heero thought, and perhaps Heero could count on Duo to be on his best behavior this morning, but Heero doubted that it would last, and Heero didn’t want it to.

If last night hadn’t already told Duo all he needed to know, Heero did not think it would take Duo very long to figure out just how very willing Heero was.

♡ one trope down, plenty more to go!


End file.
